


A sweet craving

by Smolcatdonut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animalistic, Sober Gamzee Makara, giving in, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolcatdonut/pseuds/Smolcatdonut
Summary: Gamzee is struggling with the effort of not giving into a craving he has, one for blood. He tries to ignore it for as long as possible, but that urge lures him down into its depths.





	A sweet craving

This is maddening

He couldn't _fucking_ think

Thoughts were racing to and fro in a liquid slush, and he couldn't slow them down

He had to fight himself To not sink his claws into his scalp, to pull and dig

His thoughts wouldn't slow down

But there was no freezing them, a bubbling anger already quelling any thoughts to do so

His hands slowly loosen their grip on his hair, dropping to his sides and resting on the cold floor

He licks his lips, hungry

_He was so hungry for something he couldn't describe_

It was a craving on his tongue, dissolving and oozing into his mind

Flooding his body with a irresistible elixir that beckoned him into it's depths

J̷͝us͝t͝ ̛t͡a̧͡k͝e ͡͏a̵̢ ͠͠s͏i̧̕p͢

_He wanted this craving to go away_

Some part of him, didn't want whatever this craving was

That part of him, knew that this wasn't right

But with every quickening heartbeat, the craving grated and gnawed at the edges of his mind

His blood was rushing in his ears, blocking out any possible sounds that could take his thoughts away from the swirling mess of thoughts inside his head

Slowly, he didn't see the point in fighting that craving anymore

A smile slowly beginning to carve itself onto his lips

He stands from his seat against the wall 

**Gamzee, h̸͜u͏n̵t̨ ͘t͢he̵͢͠m͜**

He walks down the hall, a new purpose in his steps

A laugh escapes him, bellowing out and shaking his body with the force of it

He tosses his head back, and that laugh continuous

He doesn't know why he's laughing, but It doesn't stop

That craving is pulsing, controlling Sinking a inky black grip on his drug muddled brain Its what drives his steps forward

After all, he has to hunt now He looks onward once more, letting out a dark rumble of a laugh

_**Honk honk, motherfucker** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem of sorts I made on a whim, so whoops. It isn't the best I know, but there it was. It's meant to show a different side to it, Gamzee losing his mind that is. He wants blood, and he wants murder. While some part of him knows its wrong, that these are his close friends..that other part of him, the craving. Only wants bloodshed, doesn't matter who's face that body is wearing. 
> 
> \- Cat donut


End file.
